


《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.3

by KoscheisNeedle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheisNeedle/pseuds/KoscheisNeedle
Summary: 存档
Kudos: 1





	《伊斯米尼的婊子》part.3

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

涓细的河流忽然掀起了波浪，离河不远的土路上有拾枯枝的小孩子。他单脚踩在细枝上，紧了紧带子，再起身一甩把捆成束的柴火放在背上驮着。身后是疾驰而来的马蹄与车轮声，期间夹杂着由远及近的青年男子叫喊让人避让的声音，他快速地闪到一边，伸长脖子张望着。

这双轮马车看起来有些奇怪，车身上的漆看起来灰扑扑的，也没有什么纹章，只能说做工相当优良，在这种土路上行驶也不觉颠簸。车门的把手造型也很简单，没有镀金镀银，和鞍辔上的钢构件反射着同样的寒光，帘子挂得极紧，似乎不想让人窥探了车内的景色。车夫位是空着的，只有两匹肌肉健壮的白马撒开未钉马掌的四蹄肆意奔跑，它们又长又顺滑的鬃毛随风飘扬，只可惜有不少的水草缠绕在上面，影响了美感。

小孩还想多看两眼，马车却已几乎消失在了他视线尽头。

“原来凯尔派¹也会说话啊。”

马车的确很小，除了过于高的顶没有什么稀奇的，在伊索特还是“简”的时候，她们家、一个乡村男爵家里的马车都比这华贵不少。车内的配置也不齐全，没有点心盘，也没有打发时间的小摆件。只有两个座位还相当舒服，仅仅靠在上面就能觉得放松。深秋时节，狭小的车内有点闷热，伊斯米尼依旧穿着她那件厚重的长袍，伊索特穿着一条黑色的贴身长裙，露肩的裁剪恰到好处地展现出她光洁的双肩，性感的锁骨也在空气中展露无遗，后背更是露出了大片皮肤，紧贴着深扎进身体里的银桩旁边有个纹路像血一样殷红的魔法阵，它清晰可见逐渐向下延伸，直至淹没在薄薄的布料之下。

生前一直因病所累的伊索特从未在社交界出道，也从没有穿过这种衣服。被这女巫强行带走已经过了好几个月了，衣服总是穿了就脱，更多的是被自己或对方直接撕成碎片，到后来自己也习惯于裸着身子在这家伙面前晃悠，但是像今天这样早早地把自己拉起来打扮，又把自己强行塞进马车里，也不说到底要去哪儿，这实属第一遭。

不过目前最困扰伊索特的还是伊斯米尼上了马车之后就紧盯自己的眼神。

“喂，跟你搭话你也不理，你到底在看什么。”

伊斯米尼表情不是很轻松，她皱着眉，望着与自己对坐对视的伊索特，最后终于吐出两个字来。

“看你。”

“有那么好看吗？”

“我选的，怎么会难看。”

也不知说的是裙子还是伊索特本身。

“……我真的很想知道你要做什么，”伊索特生硬地转移了话题，“怎么的？要把我卖给谁？”

“怎么可能，”对此伊斯米尼露出了一个看蠢货的眼神，继续淡淡说着，“带你去开个无聊会议罢了，做主人的给自己宠物打扮打扮，有什么不对？”

“那现在我们要干嘛？”

“我准备操你，免得你到时候乱发情……过来，叉开腿跪在我身上。”

纵使这话语里没有魔力，伊索特也老老实实地站起身来照做，并非是惧怕诅咒的痛楚，只是没有拒绝愉悦的必要。

——没错，就是这样的。

伊索特一边暗暗想着，一边把伊斯米尼的头抱在自己胸口，没话找话。

“你那么厉害，又烦我背后的这魔法阵，直接把它消掉不就行了？”

她是故意这么说的，据伊斯米尼所说，恶魔给自己留下的礼物是个极其强力的魅惑法阵，而这话在不久后就得到了应验。每当自己有些许做爱兴致的时候这魔法就会随之发动，哪怕在试验台上也是如此，伊斯米尼总会因此变得面红耳赤，她要么用极强的力量去抵抗，要么就被诱惑得将对方狠狠操上一通，直至魔法不再发动为止，哪样对伊斯米尼来说都是困扰的选项。在这个始终保持理性与自私的女巫面前，第一次出现了可以左右她心智的存在，她自然是不答应的，但无论是直接削掉那块的血肉，还是把伊索特扔进药汤里泡澡，或者被迫喝下各种奇怪的药水，这法阵依旧张扬地生在伊索特的背上，像极了其作者得意坏笑露出的獠牙。

“还是说……你做不到？”

“闭嘴，身体打直。”

伊斯米尼说着，把伊索特的双腿分得更开。

这是个舒适而又温暖的午后，让人不自觉变得懒洋洋的。从窗缝里透过的风和阳光抚在伊索特的皮肤上，照得她更加苍白。银桩净化了她所有的高等种族能力，却也给了她一份馈赠：不畏神圣力量，无论是银、阳光、还是圣水。这些是伊斯米尼早就实验出的结论，现在的她并没有心情继续观测这些方面的事情。

伊索特抬眼看看，忽然明白了为什么马车的顶那么高：两个镶嵌在合适位置的皮质拘束手环，两根银色的细链串着它们，从顶部垂落下来，相互碰撞得叮当作响。她笑了笑，主动地把两只手放了进去，再低头饶有兴趣地看着伊斯米尼的反应。但伊斯米尼并没有和她对上视线，此刻她小心地把伊索特的裙摆卷至腰间，生怕把它弄得太皱一样。

“不接吻吗？”

“动作不方便，不必了。我有什么和你刻意接吻的必要吗？”

“没有。”

“下次别问没有意义的问题。”

“嗯。”

她始终没有抬头，伊索特也低声叹了口气，收起了笑容。

在沉默之间，伊索特感觉到有一阵湿滑带着温度传来，她看着伊斯米尼用有些粗糙却又柔软的舌头轻轻舔舐着她的腹部。这动作持续了极久，似乎并不光是在舔舐，而是在细细品尝，每当她舌头离开某处时，留下的水渍与空气结合，总会带给伊索特以清凉感。伊斯米尼似乎还嫌不够一般，伸手把她的礼裙撩得更高，她的舌头也不断地在她皮肤上开疆拓土，从腹部一直上升到胸口，然后耐心地舔舐着她的乳首，挑动伊索特的神经。而她的手指也灵巧地划过伊索特的大腿，隔着内裤那层布料，轻轻地按在她双腿重要的敏感点上。

“别……”伊索特的声音有些微小，像在哀求，“我不喜欢这样…”

伊斯米尼没有回应，只是一门心思专注在自己脑海里的想法上。她的舌头灵巧地在伊索特乳首上打着转，时不时或轻或重地咬上一下，右手两根手指有节奏地搓揉着，让那些温热的爱液逐渐溢出，直至那片薄薄的布料完全濡湿。伊斯米尼再轻挑起内裤边缘，再把手指伸了进去，她一根手指贴在伊索特的腿间，只轻轻一勾，满是滑腻。

“可你还是湿了，这马车有强效的封魔力，但不光是封印你背上那东西的力量，就连我的魔力也会受到抑制，所以今天用手。”

“嗯……”

伊索特双腿叉开跪在伊斯米尼身前，头轻轻地靠在一侧的胳膊上，咬唇答道。伊斯米尼的右手滑动着，勾起更多爱液使其变得润滑，再往里一按，将大半根指节探入伊索特温暖的小穴里。她并不急着往里侵略，只是转动着手指在入口处点按、盘旋，感受她光滑温软的嫩肉，又把一直欺弄着另一端乳首的左手举到伊索特的唇上，拨开她咬着下唇的牙齿，按摩已经被咬得艳红的唇部。嘴唇传来的被摩挲感让伊索特觉得牙齿痒痒，于是也张开嘴，含住那两根不安分的手指，不轻不重地磨着。

一切迹象都向伊斯米尼表明伊索特已经准备好了这一事实。伊斯米尼为了制药和研究，总会修剪指甲，可无论悉心打磨得有多光滑，但这角度再怎样也比不过分身来得圆润。在她手指往里推进时，伊索特久违地感受到了一丝轻微的疼痛，她略微摆动着身子，想让自己更好受一些。

“疼？”

“不，感觉很奇怪……”

伊斯米尼抽出手指，又把自己位置往下缩了缩，把脸贴近对方温热的那处。伊索特感觉自己的大腿根部被对方呼出的气息吹拂，有些害羞，但自己已经主动把姿势做成了她可以为所欲为的样子，现在再后悔，也来不及了。伊斯米尼用牙齿轻拽掉了她的遮羞布，然后用左手轻提着伊索特小腹的肌肉，让那早就被按摩得充血的核显露得更为明显，接着她又轻轻地伸出舌尖，轻点了一下。

今天的一切都是反常的，没穿过的衣服，少有的外出，以及对方罕见的温柔。伊索特送了送腰，再闭上眼睛，享受这独特的一刻。

伊斯米尼的手指也趁机滑进她的身体，但是在那细微的疼痛以外，逐渐诞生了一丝快感，如果说平时的做爱像是咆哮的大海，现在的氛围让伊索特想起了自己还是人类时期时在疗养院里远远眺望到的湖泊，那湾湖水被风一吹便皱了表面，晃晃荡荡的，让人看了直想睡觉。伊索特发现这场不一样的性爱正逐渐蚕食自己的防御，如同对方正慢慢入侵自己的那手指一样，最开始只是半个指节，随后一点点深入，细致地按摩着沿路所有的褶皱沟壑，她感觉很放松。

伊斯米尼小心地为伊索特做着扩张，再探入两根指节后又稍微抽出一些，让她逐渐地适应，再一次开始了推进，直至整根没入。她一边舔舐着伊索特，一边慢慢地抽插，伊索特小穴内壁从一开始的收缩，变为了热烈地裹紧，到后来伊斯米尼只是推进半根，任凭后面那部分被伊索特不自觉地卷进去。

伊索特跪坐着，双手高高地吊起， 她呼吸紧凑身体在投入马车的阳光下轻摇，似乎被什么旋律催眠了一般。伊斯米尼放过了她已经红肿不堪的阴核，用左手揽住她的腰，让她与自己的距离离得更近，直至脸都贴上了腹部。她的手指依旧抽插着，每次强有力地一顶，就使得伊索特轻喘一声，手指与爱液摩擦的声音落在紧贴着对方皮肤的耳朵里，显得更加明显。手指与阳具不一样，后者总是滚烫又炽热，前者格外温柔。哪怕现在她正猛烈地进攻着，感觉都大不一样，习惯了伊斯米尼形状的内壁虽然依旧紧致，但对她的手指依旧有些轻微的排斥感，直至她的指尖在某次抽插中终于划过了一个点。

伊索特情不自禁地叫出声来，又像害羞一样闭上了嘴。但伊斯米尼并没有看漏她的变化，双指连连抽弄，一次次戳刺在那儿，逼得伊索特一次次发出诱惑人心的哼声来。随着伊斯米尼快速地将手指往外一抽，伊索特有些寂寞地睁开了眼睛，低头望向伊斯米尼，这次她们对上了视线，伊索特发神地看着对方瞳孔中倒映出的自己模样，伊斯米尼像是不满她的发呆，揽着她腰肢的左手用出更大的力，又像是惩罚一样掐了掐她的臀肉。而她已经离开伊索特身体的纤长手指像是迷途归家的羔羊一般，猛地一下又插了进去。

这份刺激让伊索特狠狠地弓起了背，她闭上眼睛，脑子里却盘旋着有趣的念头。几个月前自己躺在床上奄奄一息，只希望有人能赶快结束这一切，让自己父亲不再为自己操心，现在自己得到了健康的身体，却无法回到家人的身边，只能在这女巫面前张开双腿，做对方随意摆布的性爱玩偶。她好奇地想着如果过去的家人们知道她已经变成另一类人的时候会有什么感觉，想知道一辈子为自己操劳的父亲知道原本纯洁无暇的女儿现在却做出如此淫乱之举时会是什么感想，不知道当他们看到自己一脸迷醉地饮下伊斯米尼的精液与血液时会是怎样的心情。

但有一点伊索特很是肯定——自己并不后悔成了吸血鬼。

对前世的追忆像是调味剂一般将她的感官再度放大，伊索特沉醉在这矛盾的快感里，被伊斯米尼小心翼翼地送上了顶峰。

这次的高潮也不一样啊，温柔过头，以至于没劲。伊索特想着，也不管依旧保持着被悬挂起来的姿势，只是低下了头，把自身当做献祭品一样投身于睡梦之中。

当她苏醒时，她发现自己正侧躺着，被无边的黑暗所拥抱。吸血鬼有暗处视物的能力，但就算她再怎么努力地睁大双眼，也依旧找不出一丝光线。她一边好奇自己究竟在哪儿，一边伸手摸索自己的周围，当她的指尖接触到坚固的实物时，她有些迷惑，于是捏着拳头轻轻地锤了锤，听声音应该是木制的。那自己大抵就是在棺材里了？可是为什么自己会睡在棺材里？她是吸血鬼不假，但和伊斯米尼呆在一起的几个月里，自己要么就被赶去睡在沙发上，要么就极尽缠绵之后在大床上与伊斯米尼共同入睡，从没睡在棺材里过。

她思索着这些问题，静默地躺着一动不动，因她轻捶木板而停止的激烈交谈声再度响起，而且一声比一声高，似乎有不少人在吵架一样。

“伊斯米尼家的知识要葬送了！”

话音未落，就有不少人附和，显得声势浩大，与另一个单薄又熟悉的声音形成强烈的对比。

“你们是我伊斯米尼家的？我家族的事轮得到外人指手画脚？”

伊索特悄悄地推开棺材的盖子，再慢慢地坐了起来，明亮的光线射入她眼中，她也没有觉得有什么不适，只是身体还有些僵硬。争吵的人群再次安静下来，离她近些的人齐刷刷地投去尖锐的目光，隔得较远的人也脸色铁青，沉默地坐在自己的位置上。伊斯米尼的椅子紧贴着伊索特的棺材，她伸出手，让伊索特借力站起来。

“睡醒了？”

“嗯。”

“来，到我身后，”等到伊索特乖乖地站在椅背之后，伊斯米尼又侧着身子，帮她整理着衣物，“身体怎么样，可以忍忍吗。”

“嗯……”伊索特知道对方在询问什么，她拖长了声，不自觉地把手放在小腹，刚刚的那场性爱让自己心里填满了各种情绪，现在的确没有动情的迹象，“可以。”

“真乖，那么欢迎你来到最无聊的女巫议会，”她头也没转，毫无礼仪地用手指向其他人，“来见见我们一族最德高望重的几位长老，伊斯米尼的伊索特。”

每个被指到的人都皱起眉头，丝毫不掩饰眉眼间的反感，而当他们听到伊斯米尼对伊索特如何称呼时，神情显得更为厌恶。

“伊斯米尼大师，能请您尊重一下女巫的传统吗，”一个蒙着双目的人准确地把头转向她的位置，开口说着，她看起来年纪极小，声音却相当苍老，“你把吸血鬼带进议会就算了，现在还放言说让她做你的继承人，这是不是太过分了？”

“这不是布莱德大师吗，不过伊斯米尼家现在似乎我说了算吧，我还是那句话，您有什么资格指点我？”

“我劝你慎言，从以前开始你就在践踏女巫一族的戒律，这些大家有目共睹。所有家族都是出于尊重传统才不与你一般见识的。”

“说什么漂亮话，分明是怕被报复。”

这话不假，纵使伊斯米尼屠戮了整个家族，她也不敢对别家的人伸手，恶魔是极为小气的，如果外族的谁杀了自己庇护下的女巫，恶魔势必将她活生生拖下地狱，再狠狠折磨。对于一门心思长寿与避世的其他家族来说，这恐怖得难以想象，不过对伊斯米尼来说，她只是觉得研究还没做够，不愿意就此离开罢了。

手上沾满族人鲜血的人也会付出相应的代价，伊斯米尼心里忽然想起了阿兹对自己的告诫。但她的内心活动并没有被人察知，反而很快就被人打断。

“伊斯米尼大师！”另外三个人开口了，三张嘴里同声地说着一样的话，又冷哼一声，“的确，无论手段如何，你都是当之无愧的一族之长，你决定把知识传授给谁，我们都无法干涉。只是吸血鬼的肉体太过脆弱，精神又太过倨傲，这样的家伙不配得到知识，说不定某一天哪儿来的一缕阳光就让她一命呜呼了。”

“这是威胁？”

“是善意的提醒。”

“那我也友好地提醒各位，”伊斯米尼往椅背上一靠，单手举到半空构筑着一个复杂的魔法阵，火焰填充了那法阵的纹路，发出极大的热量，“我是她的主人，在我活着的时候她将受我庇护，谁要是出手……我和阿斯摩太的关系相当好，我不介意当场卖出灵魂把现在我眼中的所有人一并带去地狱参观。”

她在法阵即将完整的一刹那捏紧了手心，破碎声也随之传来。

“荒谬！那么你死了之后又该怎样？要知道，女巫从恶魔那儿获得庇护是以灵魂为代价的，众所周知，吸血鬼没有灵魂。”

“是啊她没有灵魂，地狱与天堂都无法接收她，所以她可以永世地游荡在这片土地上，永远不会死亡的知识难道不就是女巫一族梦寐以求的事情？多说无益，你们自己看看她背上的法阵究竟是谁的手笔。”

“诸位不必争了…那是恶魔的签名，” 闻言，一只骨瘦如柴的胳膊举了起来，就算穿着厚重斗篷也能发觉蜷缩在椅子内侧的他到底有多瘦削。在众目睽睽之下他抛出一块透明的白水晶，在桌子上摔得粉碎，其中投影出的图像正是伊索特后背法阵的某部分特写，“准确说正是阿斯摩太、色欲之主、伊斯米尼家侍奉的恶魔亲自写下的魅惑法阵。”

“谢谢你，菲尔大师。”

“我没有帮你的意思，”菲尔又倦怠到极致地打了个哈欠，把自己缩回原先的模样，“内讧太麻烦了…你们吵架会打扰我到睡觉的，我困了，能快点讲下一个议题吗？”

其余家族的人彼此交换了一下眼神，接着无奈地点点头，蒙眼的布莱德又继续说着。

“教廷那所谓“大清洗”的屠杀运动越来越厉害，因此不少种族都联合起来，准备向教廷发起反击。我们一族内超过半数家族同意参战，遵守至高无上的《十九条戒律》的规定，每个家族的每个女巫都有参战的义务，以及准备为本族牺牲的觉悟……所以您现在到底在做什么，伊斯米尼大师？”

她的声音里充满了被努力克制的愤怒，几乎是咬着牙说出的最后几个字。

“啊？因为议题实在是太无聊了，我更好奇他的斗篷下面到底是什么模样的。”伊斯米尼前倾身体，单手撑在桌面上，另一只手试探性地撩起菲尔斗篷边缘，往里窥视，“瘦不拉几的，你不吃饭吗。”

侍奉着怠惰恶魔的菲尔动都没动，任凭她拉扯自己。

“这是第三次警告，请尊重议会。”

“是是……真无聊。”

她跌坐回椅子上，一脸不耐烦地继续望着布莱德针对兵力部署，进攻策略一类的事侃侃而谈，站在椅背的伊索特看着她棕色的头发随着她摇头晃脑而颤动，忍不住想起了当初家里养的那条精力旺盛的猎犬，她勾起嘴角，把手放在伊斯米尼的头上，顺着她发丝缓缓抚摸着。

当会议即将结束时，所有人齐齐站了起来，一同为即将到来的战争念着祷词，向地狱的恶魔许愿。祷词唱罢，各个家族的人先后有序地刺破自己的指尖，让血液融在一起，再依次发声，为这祈祷注入大量的魔力。伊斯米尼是最后发言的，在一系列的“以血见证”、“以金见证”之后，终于轮到了她，她用大拇指划破了食指的侧面，然后低声念起伊斯米尼家族的箴言。

“以爱见证。”

魔法随着她说完这话而构筑完整，伊斯米尼扭头就向旁边的地上啐了一口。

她讨厌说出自己都无法理解的话语。

爱是什么？何以为证？

她脑海里满是疑问，伊索特也只是轻扯着她的长袍一角，什么话也没讲。

¹凯尔派：凯尔特民间传说中的一种会变形的精灵，在传说中常以骏马的型态出现在湖边，诱拐或欺骗旅人骑乘上去，骑上马背的旅人无法挣脱，只能被凯尔派载着一同跳至湖中。凯尔派就是通过淹死不幸的旅人这种方式来保护自己地盘。


End file.
